


Agents of AU One-Shots

by AgentofSHIELDHydra



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Gen, Philinda - Freeform, mackelena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentofSHIELDHydra/pseuds/AgentofSHIELDHydra
Summary: Just a bunch of Agents of Shield AU One-shots thrown into one AO3/Wattpad story.Each "Chapter" is a new AU One-Shot.





	Agents of AU One-Shots

This is the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D AU One-shots request page. This is where you can make requests for AUs you would like me to make. Please follow the request form when you are submitting requests. Feel free to copy, paste, and edit it so that you remember everything. Requests can be submitted in comments on this page or over private message.

 

AU One-shot request form:

Main Characters: These are the characters that are the main focus of the story.

*Other Characters: These are the characters who might interact with the main characters in the One-shot.

Background: Give me a bit of information for what you want in the One-shot (example: Deke and Daisy wedding)

Your Username: Leave your username here so that I can tag you in the One-shot when it's done.

*This part is not needed if you don't want other characters and you just want main characters.


End file.
